


Цветочная история

by Aarra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пациенты и их родственники дарят доктору Джону Ватсону цветы. У Шерлока это вызывает весьма неоднозначную реакцию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: За канон приняты только первый сезон и произведения А.-К. Дойля.  
> Примечание 2: В тексте использована перефразированная цитата из рассказа «Морской договор» А.-К.Дойля.  
> Примечание 3: Название газеты и больницы вымышленные.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах строго запрещена.

Шерлок наблюдал за химической реакцией, когда в гостиную вошёл хмурый парень лет двадцати с пышным букетом белых и розовых лилий. Следом за ним шла миссис Хадсон. В руках она держала большую пёстро расписанную вазу.  
— Ваза не подходит к букету, — с сожалением сказала миссис Хадсон. — Но другие слишком маленькие, цветы в ни в одну из них не поместятся.  
Миссис Хадсон поставила вазу на стол, парень воткнул в неё цветы и пошёл к двери.  
— Подождите, молодой человек! Разве я не должна расписаться в получении?  
— Я практикант, леди, а не работник службы доставки. И если бы не крайняя нужда в подработке, никогда бы не стал таскать эти веники.  
— Но почему вам поручили разнести цветы? Разве врачи не могут забрать их сами? Что плохого в том, если бы букет доктора Ватсона постоял до вечера у него в кабинете или в ординаторской?  
— В больнице нельзя держать цветы. Нигде нельзя — ни в кабинете, ни в ординаторской, ни даже в подсобке. Это нарушает санитарный режим. Но скудоумные пациентские мозги не способны уразуметь даже столь элементарную истину. А потому, когда пациенты или их чрезмерно впечатлительные родственники притаскивают врачам всякий бурьян, студенты, вместо того, чтобы учиться, вынуждены развозить докторам домой веники всех сортов и размеров.  
Миссис Хадсон успокаивающе улыбнулась и протянула парню чаевые. Тот сунул деньги в карман и немного повеселел.  
— Всего хорошего, леди.  
Парень вышел из гостиной, хлопнул входной дверью.  
— Вот грубиян, — сказала миссис Хадсон. — И что за врач из такого получится?  
Шерлок подошёл к столу, осторожно прикоснулся к нежным лепесткам лилий, вдохнул тонкий, дразнящий аромат.  
— Тебе нравятся цветы? — удивилась миссис Хадсон.  
— Цветы — одно из немногих оправданий существования этого мира. А возможно, и доказательство существования Бога. Религия плохо уживается с логикой. Но цветы побуждают принять существование Высшего Совершенства, не требуя иных доказательств. Всё остальное, что у нас есть — жилища, одежда, техника, еда — необходимы для выживания. А цветы — это то, что существует сверх того. У них нет практической пользы. Однако именно они заставляют помнить, что человек — это не только тело и разум, но ещё и душа. Цветы украшают жизнь, а не являются условием её существования. Поэтому пока есть цветы, мы можем надеяться на лучшее.  
Миссис Хадсон смотрела на него с изумлением — до сих пор Шерлок не проявлял интереса ни к живой природе, ни к философии.  
— И какие цветы тебе нравятся больше всего? — спросила она.  
— Розы. Но это не значит, что я не люблю и другие цветы.  
Он нежно прикоснулся к лилиям.  
— У флориста отличный вкус. Он не испортил дизайном красоту цветов, а это высшее, на что способен человек.  
Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась:  
— Да ты, оказывается, романтик.  
— Ничего подобного! — отрубил Шерлок и ушёл на кухню, к колбам и микроскопу.  
.............  
.............  
Вечером Джон, даже не глянув толком на букет, отдал его миссис Хадсон.  
Шерлок отвернулся, скрючился на диване.  
— Идём ужинать, — сказал Джон.  
— Ешь сам, — огрызнулся Шерлок.  
— Нерегулярное питание приводит к гастриту. Тебе объяснить, насколько это неприятное заболевание, или сам догадаешься?  
Шерлок сел, хмуро глянул на Джона:  
— Тебе объяснить, что передаривание подарков — это дурной тон, или ты соизволишь вспомнить, что говорили тебе родители о хороших манерах?  
Джон только головой покачал — Шерлок и хорошие манеры?  
Но объясниться всё же следовало.  
— Это был не подарок, а всего лишь знак признательности. Обычная, ни к чему не обязывающая вежливость. К тому же миссис Хадсон проявляет воистину ангельское терпение, если до сих пор не выгнала нас с квартиры. И цветы — совсем небольшая компенсация за неудобства. Они ей так понравились.  
— В качестве компенсации более чем достаточно квартплаты, которую она с нас дерёт. Совсем не обязательно отдавать цветы.  
— Тебе так нравятся лилии? — удивился Джон.  
— Не только лилии.  
— Ну хорошо, когда в следующий раз принесут цветы, сам решай, отдать их миссис Хадсон или оставить здесь. Но учти, делиться цветами с миссис Хадсон необходимо, и делать это нужно сразу, а не на другой день.  
— Почему ты так уверен, что цветы ещё будут?  
— Потому что я очень хороший врач, а среди пациентов муниципальной больницы много людей восточного происхождения. В их культуре принято дарить цветы по любому поводу.  
.............  
.............  
Джон оказался прав: следующий букет, жёлтые хризантемы, принесли через два дня — пять прелестных пушистых солнышек, которые согревали сердце. Шерлок с приятностью провёл в их обществе почти полдня, пока не пришёл Джон и всё не испортил.  
— Представляешь, — сказал он, — дама выращивает хризантемы в собственном саду. Садик совсем крошечный, но японцы потрясающе умеют экономить пространство. В саду множество цветов. А жёлтый цвет на Востоке, в отличие от Европы, означает пожелание всех возможных благополучий. И японцы, как сказала внучка пациентки, не исключение.  
— Внучка? — нахмурился Шерлок.  
— Да. Пациентка выздоровела, но ходить ей ещё тяжело, и дама попросила внучку принести цветы.  
Шерлоку, в отличие от Джона, намерения старой карги были очевидны. Ходить ей тяжело, как же. Чёртова бабка присмотрела хорошего жениха для внучки, и теперь пытается свести её с доктором.  
«Вечно вокруг него какие-то девицы, — с недовольством думал Шерлок. — То Сара Сойер, теперь эта японка».  
Строго говоря, личная жизнь Джона никоим образом Шерлока не касалась, но известие о потенциальной помолвке стало крайне, почти болезненно неприятным. Причин такого неприятия гениальный детектив никак не мог понять.  
«Если Джон женится, — спешно подобрал объяснение Шерлок, — то переедет, и мне придётся искать нового соседа. И крайне сомнительно, что он будет столь же удобен, как Джон».  
— Надо отдать цветы миссис Хадсон, — сказал Шерлок вслух. — Ей нравятся хризантемы.  
— Отдал бы сразу, зачем ждал до вечера?  
— Но это твои цветы. Я не мог без твоего разрешения, а звонить на работу ты запретил.  
Джон посмотрел с удивлением — с каких пор у Шерлока появилось уважение к чужой собственности?  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон. — Я сам отнесу букет миссис Хадсон.  
«С японкой у него ничего нет, — понял Шерлок. — Иначе он не отдал цветы».  
Не известно почему, но от этой мысли настроение резко улучшилось.  
.............  
.............  
В понедельник, прямо с утра, принесли новый букет. На этот раз полевые цветы — очаровательные в своей изысканной простоте, душистые и милые. Шерлок даже сыграл им «Полёт шмеля», чтобы не скучали в городской квартире.  
А вечером пришёл Джон и, само собой, не смог удержать язык на привязи.  
— Этот парень здоров как бык, но из-за офисной работы у него гиподинамия, да и житейское однообразие вызывает нервное перенапряжение. Я прописал ему загородные прогулки, и вот результат — куча новых впечатлений, хороший тонус и гербарий в придачу. Парень оказался сентиментальным, если во время воскресной прогулки собрал букетик для врача.  
«Для врача, как же, — вмиг разозлился Шерлок. — Только слепой и Джон Ватсон не увидят, что никакая это ни благодарность, а самое настоящее ухаживание. Парень надеется компенсировать недостаток физических нагрузок, упражняясь в постели Джона».  
— Быть может, — неуверенно предложил Шерлок, — отдать цветы миссис Хадсон?  
— Да, конечно, — сразу же согласился Джон.  
Парень его не интересовал.  
«Но почему это так интересовало меня?» — недоумевал Шерлок.  
.............  
.............  
Очередной букет прислали в четверг. Великолепные тёмно-красные розы, девять пышных крупных цветков.  
Шерлок вперил в них мрачный взгляд.  
«Кто подарил ему такую красоту? И зачем? Не слишком ли дорого для обычной благодарности?»  
Шерлок осторожно прикоснулся к шелковисто-бархатным лепесткам. Сладкий, слегка тревожный аромат кружИл голову. «Они восхитительны и прекрасны. Очень правильный выбор — Джон достоин самого лучшего, что есть в мире».  
Но почему же тогда так больно, как будто шипы этих роз вонзились в сердце?  
.............  
.............  
Время перевалило далеко за полночь, Джон давно спал в своей комнате, а Шерлок то метался по гостиной, то скрючивался на диване.  
То, что с ним творилось, у обычных людей называлось «смятение чувств». Но Шерлок никогда не считал себя обычным. «У меня нет чувств! Это абсурд!»  
Он вскочил с дивана и вновь заходил по гостиной. Схватил скрипку. Шерлок редко понимал себя, но скрипка знала о нём всё. И ещё ни разу не ошиблась, давая совет.  
— Шерлок! — закричал с лестницы возмущённый Джон. — Прекрати! Два часа ночи.  
Шерлок опустил смычок.  
— Мне необходимо подумать, — сказал он. — А музыка стимулирует мыслительный процесс.  
— Включи плеер и надень наушники!  
— Я не слушаю музыку в записи. Даже самое лучшее цифровое качество бессильно передать её истинное звучание.  
— В таком случае отправляйся музицировать в Сохо. А я хочу спать. Мне завтра на работу!  
С растрёпанными волосами, в полурасстёгнутой из-за летней жары пижаме Джон был бы смешным, если бы не был... Если бы не был столь желанным.  
Джона хотелось повалить на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и овладеть им полностью, без остатка. Или... Или отдаться ему всецело.  
О том, что такое секс, Шерлок знал не только в теории. В выпускном классе школы он попробовал основные варианты соитий — с девушкой, с парнем-активом, с парнем-пассивом и со всеми групповыми комбинациями, которые имелись у основных вариантов. Прочие сексуальные альтернативы были отвергнуты на стадии обдумывания как неприемлемые.  
Занятием секс оказался приятным, но не настолько важным, как казалось большинству уныло-скучного человечества. Их утлых мозгов просто не хватало ни на что другое.  
А Шерлоку решение сложных интеллектуальных задач приносило яркости впечатлений и удовольствия гораздо больше, чем самая страстная интрижка.  
«Так почему же теперь желание так сильно, что от него перехватывает дыхание и почти полностью отключается разум?»  
— Шерлок? — встревожился Джон. — С тобой всё в порядке? Ты здоров? Дай, я тебя осмотрю.  
— Нет! — Шерлок отшатнулся от него, как от огня. — Я в полном порядке. Ты спать хотел? Вот и иди спать! А я в душ.  
Заперев дверь ванной, он открыл воду, чтобы заглушить стоны, и принялся удовлетворять себя руками, а затем пальцами, словно прыщавый подросток, которому даже думать нечего заполучить настоящий секс.  
Но Шерлок желал не просто секса. Ему нужна близость — впервые в жизни. Скрипка не может ошибаться и не умеет лгать. Из огромного множества известных Шерлоку мелодий он выбрал «Ленто Соль-минор» Паганини, а это произведение не просто говорило, оно кричало «Я умру без твоей любви!».  
Это именно желание любви, а не только секса.  
Шерлок прислонился спиной к двери, закрыл глаза и бессильно уронил руки.  
«Что со мной? Ведь я никогда не интересовался такими вещами. Как тебе это удалось, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон? Что ты со мной делаешь? Зачем? И что теперь делать мне?».


	2. Глава 2

Еженедельный визит к сестре можно было назвать удачным — Гарри не запила, ни с кем не подралась и не подцепила венерическую болезнь. И даже квартиру не замусорила.  
— Ты слишком правильный, — сказала вдруг Гарри. — И слишком благоразумный. Когда с тобой случится внезапная глупость, ты не сможешь с ней справиться.  
— Справлюсь, — ответил Джон. — С твоими всегда справлялся, справлюсь и со своими.  
— А ты уже натворил глупостей? — заинтересовалась Гарри.  
— Непоправимых — нет. И буду признателен, если ничего непоправимого не совершишь ты.  
Джон пошёл к дверям.  
— Подожди, — остановила его Гарри. — С тобой точно всё в порядке?  
— Да.  
Гарриет Ватсон не поверила. Малыш Джонни мог врать кому угодно, только не ей.  
Под пристальным взглядом сестры Джон смутился, отвернулся.  
— Джонни? — требовательно спросила Гарриет.  
— Всё нормально. Ты ведь знаешь — со мной никогда ничего не происходит.  
— За исключением Афганистана и Шерлока Холмса. Что этот поганец опять вытворил?  
— С ним всё в порядке. Со мной тоже. Ничего не произошло, Гарри. И не произойдёт.  
Гарри смотрела с сомнением.  
— Джон, мы никогда толком не ладили, но ты мой брат. И если что-то случится, ты ведь обязательно придёшь ко мне, правда?  
Джон Хэмиш Ватсон попытался улыбнуться. Получилось не особо убедительно.  
— Со мной никогда не происходит ничего такого, с чем бы я не мог справиться. А сейчас извини, я спешу.  
Гарри кивнула, улыбнулась. Но сердце грызла тревога.  
.............  
.............  
Чтобы доехать на метро от квартиры Гарри до Бейкер-стрит, нужно тридцать минут. Вполне достаточное время для оценки собственной жизни и личности.  
«Если с тобой случится глупость, ты не сможешь с ней справиться», — сказала Гарри. И была права. Глупость случилось. И справиться с ней правильный и благоразумный Джон Хэмиш Ватсон не сумел. А называлась глупость «влюблённость в Шерлока Холмса». Безответная, бессмысленная, безнадёжная влюблённость. И глупость была не в том, что всегда гетеросексуальный Джон вдруг влюбился в мужчину. Люди на самом деле бисексуальны, врачу ли об этом не знать?  
Глупым было влюбиться уже после того, как Джон окончательно уяснил, что Шерлоку Холмсу не нужно ничего, кроме работы, что он холоден, циничен и презирает людей за чувства, которые они испытывают.  
Но это случилось. Джон влюбился. В бассейне, после взрыва, но ещё до приезда полиции, когда они, мокрые и полуоглушённые, сидели возле уцелевшей стены и хохотали. Шерлок вдруг стал очень серьёзным. Накрыл ладонью руку Джона и тихо, одними губами сказал: «Я так рад, что ты не ранен». В ту минуту выглядел испуганным и беззащитным, как потерявшийся ребёнок. Джон обнял его, погладил по волосам. Шерлок прижался теснее, словно искал у него тепла и поддержки.  
Объятие длилось ровно одну минуту, но Джону хватило, чтобы влюбиться необратимо и безоглядно — настолько невероятным и сильным было ощущение полного доверия, мягкости и открытости со стороны Шерлока.  
Но минута закончилась, и Шерлок вновь стал наглым, колючим, высокомерным и язвительным засранцем.  
Минута закончилась, а любовь осталась. Минута была случайной, зато любовь оказалась постоянной.  
И без того непростую ситуацию ещё больше осложняло то, что Шерлок ненавидит тех, кто испытывает к нему тёплые чувства — все, кто пытался с ним подружиться, или заботиться о нём как о родственнике, или ухаживать как за возлюбленным, становились для Шерлока врагами. В лучшем случае — досадной и обременительной обузой.  
«Он никогда и ничего не узнает о моей любви, — решил тогда Джон. — А мне хватит того, что я могу быть рядом».  
И Шерлок действительно ничего не узнал — выдержки и самообладания Джона хватило бы на десятерых.  
С тех пор прошло больше года. За это время ничего не изменилось — Шерлок был всё тем же колючим, эгоцентричным, высокомерным и ядовитым социопатом, которому нужны лишь логические задачки и лабораторные исследования, а не близкие люди. Джон был помощником, слушателем, блоггером, поваром, нянькой, бухгалтером, соседом...  
Иногда казалось, что Шерлоку он нужен не только как подсобный инструмент.  
Но это, несомненно, было всего лишь иллюзией.  
.............  
.............  
Кухня выглядела так, словно в ней устраивали смертельную битву десяток армий инопланетных монстров. А вонь была как после аварии на химзаводе.  
— Шерлок! Что ты опять вытворил?!  
Ответа не последовало. Джон заметил прикрепленный к холодильнику листок бумаги.  
— Пряничные сердечки... — прочитал он. — Какие ещё пряничные сердечки?  
— Которыми угощала Молли Хупер, — соизволил объяснить Шерлок. — Тебе они очень понравились, но Молли не дала рецепт. Я смог её уговорить.  
— После чего решил заняться кулинарией.  
Теперь понятно, почему кухня в таком состоянии — таланты Шерлока в области домашнего хозяйства, особенно в готовке, обратно пропорциональны талантам в химии и дедукции. Максимум, что можно доверить Шерлоку на кухне — это самому разогреть уже готовую еду.  
— Джон, я...  
— Молчи. Я даже знать не хочу, для каких экспериментов тебе понадобились пряники. Меня гораздо больше интересует, как отмыть кухню до того, как сюда войдёт миссис Хадсон.  
— Я вызвал уборщиков.  
Джон прислонился к дверному косяку, закрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти. «Спокойно, доктор, — велел он себе. — Криком здесь всё равно ничего не сделаешь».  
— Шерлок, — сказал Джон вслух, — на твоей кредитке осталось пятнадцать фунтов. На моей ещё меньше. Чем ты намерен расплачиваться с уборщиками?  
Шерлок скрючился на диване, метнул на Джона мрачный взгляд.  
— Отмени вызов, — велел Джон. — Я сам всё уберу.  
Шерлок помрачнел ещё больше, но взял мобильник и отправил СМС.  
Джон вернулся в кухню. «Видимо, это судьба — по субботам отдраивать свинарник. Если не за Гарри, то за Шерлоком. Но здесь уборка хотя бы не сопровождается пьяной руганью и попытками помочь, от которых вреда вдесятеро больше, чем пользы».  
Шерлок стоял у окна, отрешённым взглядом смотрел на улицу и выглядел до того несчастным, что Джону защемило душу.  
— Не огорчайся так, — Джон подошёл к Шерлоку, ободряюще положил ему руку на плечо. — Я сейчас приберусь и испеку пряники. Но только в виде звёздочек и рыбок, сердечко ты сломал. Но ведь для экспериментов форма не важна, верно?  
— Не прикасайся ко мне! — отшатнулся Шерлок. И метнулся в ванную, громко хлопнул дверью. Зашумела вода.  
Джон прикусил губу. Любовь — это иногда очень больно. Особенно когда угораздило влюбиться в того, кому никакие чувства не нужны.  
.............  
.............  
Следующие три дня прошли без происшествий. А в среду Шерлок сказал:  
— Джон, посмотри на столе.  
Там лежали два билета на «Женитьбу Фигаро». Джон очень любил эту лёгкую и весёлую оперу, и в любое другое время обрадовался бы приглашению, но только не сейчас, когда рядом с дорогими билетами лежат неоплаченные счета.  
— Партер? — переспросил Джон. — Ты купил билеты в середину седьмого ряда?!  
— Вчера мы удачно закончили дело с подложным завещанием, и деньги у нас есть. Идеальное время, чтобы культурно и приятно провести вечер.  
— Долги у нас тоже есть. Их сумма как раз равна сумме гонорара. А жизнь без света, газа и воды под определение «культурно и приятно» никак не подходит.  
Шерлок на мгновение смутился, но тут же язвительно ответил, что Джону следовало стать торгашом, а не врачом, если он так скрупулёзно рассчитывает каждый грош.  
Джон хотел было ответить, что отсутствие элементарных навыков планирования бюджета не делает чести интеллекту Шерлока, но решил не лезть в перепалку. Шерлока всё равно не переделать, поэтому незачем нервы себе понапрасну трепать. Джон взял билеты и пошёл к дверям.  
— Ты куда? — возмущённо выкрикнул Шерлок.  
— К Альберт-холлу. Оправдаю дарованное тобой звание торгаша и продам билеты, пока это ещё возможно. Заодно оплачу счета.  
Шерлок хотел что-то сказать, но Джон вышел из комнаты — слушать очередную гадость ему не хотелось.  
.............  
.............  
В пятницу мисс Ватанабэ принесла очень милый букет камелий от своей бабушки. К счастью, пришла она под конец смены, и доктору Ватсону не пришлось просить практиканта отнести цветы на Бейкер-стрит.  
Джон расспросил о здоровье миссис Ватанабэ, напомнил, чтобы она пришла на следующей неделе на приём, и проводил мисс Ватанабэ до метро. Очень вежливо, сославшись на усталость после тяжёлого дня, отказался от предложения «выпить что-нибудь в одном симпатичном баре неподалёку».  
На самом деле смена была совсем не тяжёлой, просто сегодня синоптики пообещали чудесный вечер, и Джон надеялся вытащить Шерлока на прогулку, а после поужинать вдвоём в тихом уютном кафе.  
Но если дело касается Шерлока Холмса, то планировать нельзя никогда и ничего.  
Сначала он весьма изощрённо издевался над докторами, которые ходят по улицам с букетами от брачноозабоченных пациенток, а когда Джон собрался отдать цветы миссис Хадсон, Шерлок разразился гневной тирадой об отсутствии чувства прекрасного у отставных солдафонов.  
— Шерлок, ты определись уже чего хочешь. А я устал быть губкой для твоего плохого настроения.  
— Я не в плохом настроении!  
— Зато я в отвратительном, — ответил Джон и ушёл ночевать к Саре, давнему и проверенному другу.  
.............  
.............  
Дальше день ото дня становилось всё хуже и хуже. Шерлок и раньше-то никогда не был приятным соседом, но теперь превратился в настоящее чудовище: придирки по каким-то абсурдным поводам, внезапные и всегда несвоевременные идеи развлечений, пальба по стенам, упорное желание проявить себя в готовке, ночное музицирование — терпеть это становилось всё тяжелее.  
Влюблённые многое могут простить своим возлюбленным, но даже у любви есть предел.  
«Он знает, — внезапно понял Джон. — Как же я раньше не догадался?! Он всё знает о моих чувствах. И хочет избавиться от обузы. Хочет, чтобы я ушёл».  
Что ж, это желание исполнить несложно. А утешить боль сердца можно тем, любимый будет счастлив.  
«Ведь это важнее, правда? Если любишь по-настоящему, то и думать в первую очередь надо о возлюбленном, а не о себе. Если его жизнь станет лучше, я тоже должен быть счастлив. Осталось решить, как мне жить без него».  
Ответ напрашивался сам собой — отвлечься работой.  
«Напомнить директору больницы, что я хоть и бывший, но хирург, и перевестись из общей терапии в реанимационное отделение. Взять две ставки. Так сразу работать реаниматологом мне не позволят, параллельно придётся пройти курс переквалификации, пусть даже чисто символический, двухнедельный. Нагрузка будет тяжёлой, но это даже к лучшему — не останется ни времени, ни сил для сожалений и переживаний».  
Джон кивнул в такт своим мыслям и купил в киоске газету с объявлениями о сдаче квартир.


	3. Глава 3

Шерлок Холмс ненавидел больницу. Она отнимала у него Джона Ватсона. Особенно теперь, когда из терапии Джон за каким-то чёртом перевёлся в реанимацию.  
Хотя сейчас он и не приносит подаренные чужаками цветы — реанимационным больным и их родственникам не до флирта с доктором, зато там в изобилии ярких, адреналинонасыщеных ситуаций, по сравнению с которыми расследования Шерлока выглядели обыденно и бледненько. Во всяком случае, с точки зрения врача.  
А ещё в больнице есть интерны. Если студентов Джон называл «мальками» и «детским садом», то с интернами обстоятельно разговаривал, таскал с собой по всей больнице.  
«Они скоро должны стать врачами, Шерлок. Студенчество — процесс накопления знаний, а интернатура — время, когда учишься их применять. Не уделять внимание интернам означает совершать преступление в отношении пациентов».  
Оспорить это невозможно, однако мириться с тем, что интерны успевают не только учиться, но и флиртовать с доктором Ватсоном, Шерлок не собирался. Тем более, что интерны-реаниматологи куда как изобретательнее и настырнее пациентов терапии и даже их родственников. А в больнице есть комнаты отдыха с кушетками достаточно удобными для того, чтобы перепробовать на них всю Кама-сутру.  
Но попытка объяснить Джону, что две ставки — это слишком большая и, вне всяких сомнений, вредная для здоровья нагрузка, позорно провалилась. Джон продолжал сутками пропадать на работе.  
А сегодня среди заказанной в газетном киоске прессы Шерлок увидел «Лондон-Стар» — глупый жёлтый листок, но с самой обширной полосой объявлений о сдаче квартир.  
В комнате Джона было ещё пять номеров этой газеты. И везде есть отмеченные объявления.  
Утешало одно — в Лондоне не так-то легко найти приличное жильё за приемлемую цену, да ещё такое, чтобы не приходилось тратить по три часа на дорогу до работы.  
Но «нелегко» не означает «невозможно».  
Особенно если снимать квартиру вскладчину.  
Шерлок понимал, насколько он скверный сосед. И ради Джона Ватсона согласен был измениться. Бог свидетель, он очень старался. Но результат получился прямо противоположным.  
Любой представитель тупого, заурядного, предсказуемого человечества, начиная с Молли Хупер и заканчивая Грегори Лестрейдом, имел перед гениальным и неповторимым Шерлоком Холмсом одно неоспоримое преимущество: они умели ПРАВИЛЬНО ухаживать за теми, кто им нравился. И неважно, успешным было ухаживание или нет, взаимным или безответным, главное, что объект ухаживаний ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что это именно ухаживание.  
А Джон решил, что Шерлок его ненавидит. И решил уйти.  
Но даже если останется — это ничего не изменит. Джон восхищался умозаключениями Шерлока, однако сам Шерлок ему безразличен. И вокруг Джона полно тех, кому не нужно стыдиться длинного тощего тела и бледной кожи — Аллан Райс, один из интернов доктора Ватсона, сложён как античный бог и ни за что не упустит случая заполучить Джона в свои объятия. Не говоря уже о Бриджит О'Нелли, рыжей зеленоглазой красотке с бюстом четвёртого размера, или Софии Форкс, ногам которой завидовали профессиональные фотомодели.  
«У меня нет ничего, что можно предложить Джону Ватсону».  
Шерлок не умел плакать — вместо него рыдала и кричала скрипка.  
.............  
.............  
Посетитель — около сорока лет, ответственная должность, вдовец, двое детей, страстный крикетный болельщик — пришёл около полудня.  
— Шерлок Холмс? — уточнил он.  
— Чем могу быть полезен?  
Посетитель протянул визитку. «Роберт Эллиот, кардиохирург, окружная больница Вестминстера, Лондон».  
— Мистер Холмс, вы должны уговорить доктора Ватсона отказаться от второй ставки в больнице.  
— Я?!  
— Ваше мнение для него очень много значит.  
— Ошибаетесь, мистер Эллиот. Джон Хэмиш Ватсон всегда поступает так, как сам считает нужным, никого не спрашивая.  
— И всё же вы должны с ним поговорить, — твёрдо сказал визитёр. — Ведь вы его друг.  
— С чего вы это взяли?  
— В своём блоге он говорил о вас как о лучшем друге.  
— А кто ему вы?  
— Коллега, который очень его уважает. Доктор Ватсон — отличный врач и прекрасный человек, а потому я не хочу, чтобы он умер от инфаркта или инсульта.  
— Как это? Он же абсолютно здоров.  
— При таком режиме работы его здоровья надолго не хватит, — объяснил Эллиот. — Мистер Холмс, вы хотя бы отдалённо представляете себе, что такое реанимация?  
Шерлок отвернулся. А Эллиот сказал:  
— Хирурги считаются элитой медицинского мира. Но на самом деле мы никому и на фиг не нужны до тех пор, пока реаниматолог не скажет о пациенте «Теперь он ваш». Им привозят куски мяса, в которые нужно вернуть жизнь, чтобы мы могли эту жизнь спасти. Реанимационная — тяжёлое место, мистер Холмс. Это вечный запах боли, страха и смерти, справиться с которым бессильны все дезинфектанты и фильтры воздуха. Чтобы работать хирургом, необходимо огромное самообладание и сила воли. Однако реаниматологу они необходимы в двойном количестве. У доктора Ватсона всё это есть. Но и его душевные силы не беспредельны.  
— Мистер Эллиот, если вас так волнует судьба Джона Ватсона, то почему вы не поговорите с ним сами?  
— Я всего лишь приятель по работе, а чтобы обсуждать личные проблемы, нужен близкий друг.  
Шерлок нахмурился:  
— Личные проблемы?  
— Да. Сложности в отношениях с девушкой, неприятности с родственниками или потеря кого-то из близких. Это основные причины, по которым люди пытаются спрятаться в работе. И работа действительно лечит, но любое лекарство необходимо принимать в разумной дозе. Вы понимаете, о чём я?  
— А обратится к психотерапевту Джон Ватсон не хочет?  
— В данном случае друг гораздо нужнее доктора.  
Шерлок вскочил с кресла, подошёл к окну.  
— Это нелегко сделать, мистер Эллиот. Джон — очень закрытый человек. Никогда не признается, если у него что-то не так.  
— Теперь вы знаете, что его «не так» очень серьёзно. И можете узнать, в чём оно заключается и как помочь вашему другу. И если понадобится моя помощь, звоните в любое время дня и ночи.  
Эллиот ушёл.  
Шерлок смотрел в окно.  
«Джон не расскажет мне. Только не сейчас. Я могу видеть, как и с кем он провёл день, но мне никогда не проникнуть в его мысли. Я знаю, что у него нет девушки, что с приятелями и сестрой Джона всё в порядке. Но не понимаю, что происходит с ним самим. Джон — загадка, у которой нет решения».  
.............  
.............  
Одно из несомненных преимуществ работы сыщика — ты всегда знаешь, где купить чистый наркотик.  
Один из бонусов образования биохимика — ты знаешь, какие наркотики и в какой пропорции смешать, чтобы достичь не только кайфа, но и нужных грёз.  
В этих грёзах Джон целовал Шерлока. И открывался для его поцелуев.  
А дальше началось такое, что возвратиться к реальности согласился бы только идиот.  
Но Шерлока прервали на самом интересном месте. Джон вернулся с работы на четыре часа раньше и практически сразу понял, что Шерлок занят отнюдь не обдумыванием дела. К сожалению, Джон не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что он очень хороший врач — так быстро и эффективно от наркотического дурмана Шерлока не избавлял ещё никто.  
Шерлок попытался оттолкнуть Джона, вырваться, но добился лишь того, что Джон пообещал его связать.  
— Это будет интересный эксперимент, — сказал Шерлок. — Особенно если добавить к нему...  
— Заткнись! — голос Джона звенел от ярости. — Если ты превыше всего ценишь свой мозг, то зачем делаешь то, что его разрушает?  
— Мне надо было расслабиться.  
— Ну так прогулялся бы в парке.  
— Скука.  
— Шерлок, как твой друг...  
— Пфе!  
— Шерлок, как твой врач...  
— Отстань! — взбеленился Шерлок. — Мне не нужен ни друг, ни врач!  
Джон побледнел, прикусил губу.  
— Как скажешь.  
Он ушёл в свою спальню, спустя несколько минут вышел и, ни слова не говоря, пошёл к дверям на улицу.  
— Ты куда? — не понял Шерлок.  
— Туда, где не буду тебе мешать.  
Джон не стал хлопать дверью. Просто ушёл.  
Шерлок скрючился на диване, прикусил руку, чтобы не закричать — если Джон не вернётся, это равносильно катастрофе. Но и удержать его насильно не сможет никто.  
.............  
.............  
Следующие два дня прошли в каком-то лихорадочном, полубредовом напряжении — Джон так и не вернулся. У Сары его не было. И он не отвечал на СМС.  
Однако вещи пока не забрал, и это давало хотя и призрачную, но всё же надежду на его возвращение.  
Шерлок решил для Лестрейда одну следственную задачу (скука и примитив, но надо же чем-то занять мозг), затем, не вставая с дивана, разобрался с проблемой клиента (вообще тупость запредельная, клиент и сам мог бы догадаться, но настало время квартплаты, а Джон будет недоволен просрочкой).  
В субботу вечером пришла Гарри и, ни слова не говоря, двинула Шерлоку кулаком в челюсть.  
Несмотря на то, что руки у Гарри весьма женственные и изящные, удар получился мастерский — наверняка в школьные годы занималась чем-то вроде карате.  
Продолжать драку Гарри не собиралась, просто смотрела на Шерлока как на что-то очень гадкое и грязное.  
— Я не самая хорошая сестра, — сказала она. — Но это не значит, что я не люблю брата. И я обещала маме, что всегда буду его защищать. Поэтому, если ты ещё хоть раз заставишь его плакать, я тебя убью.  
— Плакать? — не поверил Шерлок.  
— Он никогда не показывает слёз. Но я слишком хорошо его знаю, а потому всё вижу. И я тебя предупредила.  
Гарри пошла к двери.  
— Подожди! — дёрнулся Шерлок. — Где он сейчас?  
— В больнице. Срочный вызов.  
«Так вот где он ночевал последние дни», — понял Шерлок.  
— Гарри, ты должна уговорить его отказаться от второй ставки в больнице. Это слишком тяжёлая нагрузка.  
— Знаю. Но Джон такой упрямый... Если он хочет сидеть круглосуточно в больнице, его оттуда и взвод сапёров не выкопает.  
Гарри ушла.  
— У меня нет ничего, что я могу предложить Джону, — в который раз повторил Шерлок. — Мне нечем его вернуть.  
.............  
.............  
В понедельник Шерлок пошёл в больницу — оставаться без Джона было невыносимо.  
Теперь надо придумать способ проникнуть в такое закрытое отделение как реанимация.  
Раздобыть медодежду несложно, найти нужное отделение тоже не проблема, а вот что делать дальше, как и о чём говорить с Джоном?  
— Хочешь пробраться в больницу, красавчик? — подошла к нему женщина средних лет. — Я подскажу, если купишь у меня букетик, — показала она на тележку с цветами. — Цена дешевле магазинной, а красота не хуже.  
Шерлок скептично приподнял бровь и подошёл к тележке.  
Торговка не обманула — цветы оказались великолепны.  
— Что вы хотите, молодой джентльмен — поблагодарить, пожелать удачи или признаться в любви? Для благодарности лучше выбирать гвоздики или хризантемы, для пожелания удачи — ирисы или каллы, а для любовного признания — розы и фиалки.  
— Фиалки? — удивился Шерлок. — Но ведь оценить их красоту способен далеко не каждый.  
— Именно поэтому они означают любовь, которая обещает вечную верность, восхищение и страсть, ничего не требуя взамен. Фиалка говорит «Просто позволь мне любить тебя». В старые времена, когда люди ещё не забыли язык цветов, подарить фиалку считалось куда как более серьёзным шагом, чем розы.  
— Дайте все фиалки. И не нужно составлять их в букет. Просто заверните так, чтобы не видно было, что у меня в руках.  
Цветочница кивнула, упаковала фиалки.  
— В какое отделение вам нужно, молодой джентльмен? Я работала здесь медсестрой, и потому знаю эту больницу вдоль и поперёк.  
.............  
.............  
Джон спал на кушетке в отсеке между подсобками и отделением. Как успел заметить Шерлок, такие отсеки гораздо спокойнее комнаты отдыха.  
Лицо у Джона усталое и печальное. Но в то же время твёрдое — даже сонная расслабленность не смогла смягчить эту твёрдость.  
Шерлок встал на колени рядом с кушеткой, осторожно, кончиками пальцев провёл по лбу Джона, по щеке.  
— Иду, мисс Вернер, — немедленно ответил тот. — Дайте чистый халат и вводную по пациенту.  
— Я не медсестра, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Ты? — дёрнулся Джон. — Какого чёрта, Шерлок? Это реанимация, а не Скотланд-Ярд, сюда нельзя вваливаться, когда тебе заблагорассудится! Речь идёт о человеческих жизнях, ты это понимаешь?!  
— Я не заходил в отделение. Оно меня не интересует.  
— А что тогда?  
Шерлок поднялся и развернул над Джоном упаковку с цветами.  
Джон растерянно смотрел на сыплющиеся на него фиалки.  
— Что всё это значит, Шерлок?  
Тот наклонился, прикоснулся губами к губам Джона.  
— Вот и всё. Теперь можешь меня убить.  
— Убить?  
— Да. Убить. Это гуманнее, чем прогнать.  
— Но зачем мне тебя убивать? — не понимал Джон.  
— Мало ли я дал тебе на это причин. Но пока я ещё жив... — Шерлок поцеловал Джона второй раз.  
Джон смотрел серьёзно, испытующе.  
— Шерлок, ты уверен, что тебе это надо?  
— Больше, чем в чём бы то ни было.  
— Тогда... Тогда иди сюда! — притянул его Джон, опрокинул на кушетку.  
Шерлок понял, что, к своему стыду, совсем не умеет целоваться. Но очень постарался доказать, что способен быстро научиться. И не только поцелуям.  
— С ума сойти, — сказал Джон. — Шерлок, что мы делаем?  
— Целуемся и обнимаемся. У тебя прекрасно получается.  
Шерлок прижался к Джону теснее, хотел поцеловать, но у Джона на поясе пискнул служебный коммуникатор.  
— Извини, — высвободился Джон, — смена ещё не кончилась. Мне осталось четыре часа работы.  
Он глянул на экран коммуникатора и побежал к приёмному отделению, на ходу отдавая какие-то врачебные распоряжения.  
Шерлок остался ждать. Теперь он точно знал, что Джон вернётся.


End file.
